A girl with blue ribbons
by BC
Summary: Short. Dark. Depressive. True.


Hellsing doesn't belong to me. Nor to Cole.

A.N: First, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being depressed and writing things like this. I'm sorry for the OOC-ness, although... it's based on the character of anime-Alucard and Cole believes that under certain circumstances he might act so (sad cynical smile). So...

This is a prequel (not alternative!) to anime. A secret even Integra Wingates Hellsing herself knows nothing about.

_1971, Hellsing Manor_

"Are you all right, Mister Alucard?" Asked a worried high-pitched voice. The vampire looked down. At his feet stood a small blonde with blue ribbons in her curly hair. The colour matched the azure of her eyes.

"Of course he is. He is a vampire." Snorted a male voice from the hallway.

"Oh, sure I am, little Miss. There's no need to worry." Lionel Hellsing stalked into the room and frowned at the sight of the vampire speaking to his small daughter.

"What did I tell you, Integra? Don't talk to undead!" The child obediently nodded.

"I know, papa. But Mister Alucard is not like the other undead. He is good."

"No, he isn't. Maybe you should give him a lesson. So be a good girl and go to bed. No five-year-old girls roam through the house after midnight." She laughed playfully.

"But, papa, I am already big. I am not afraid of boogies anymore."

"No? But you should be! Come on, quickly!" The child disappointedly nodded and, looking at the floor, went up the stairs to its room. On the highest stair, almost out of sight, it looked back and with all the childish ire it could muster shouted.

"Good night, Mister Alucard!" Integra disappeared before her father could say anything to her.

"You have a charming daughter, Master." Lionel Hellsing straightened in all his substantial height, (although still not matching Alucard himself) and the tiredness in his eyes washed away.

"In the office, servant. Now." He barked hoarsely. His weak point was hit and he, so like a true Hellsing would, wanted to make the vampire feel it. Alucard phased upstairs, stood in front of Sir Hellsing's desk and with a cynical smile patiently waited for his dose of pain.

Never touch Integra. Never speak to Integra. Never be seen by Integra or watch her.

Those were the rules.

The small blonde girl was taboo.

And at the same time, she was the only reason the No-life-king remained loyal to that freakish parody of human that called itself the Master Hellsing. A bloodthirsty monster.

Every one of them, Hellsings. Except the little Integra. She was so- different. Like a bright pulsar born into the family of black holes. But raised, taught and trained by her father...

A slash divided his universe into two parts by a red mark.

... she will end up no different from them.

With no place for love in her heart. Cold. Cruel.

Slash. Two red marks. Pain starting and fading.

Left by her spouse, who would rather die than look at the Death, who couldn't stand the unending pain. A cruel tribute for a cruel job.

Slash! Third red mark, cutting his face and showing the white of his skull under the torn flesh. His own blood in his eyes.

In which way he was different?

Slash! In the place of the first cut, which almost healed meanwhile, a new one appeared. A deeper one.

He, at least, had a certain liking for their children. Some expectation. He searched for a human, where their parents saw only the successor in the searching-and-destroying tradition.

Slash! Two or three fingers sticking up in an odd angle.

And then they always spoilt it. They spoilt the wonderful small innocent being, teaching it to kill before it had learnt to love and admire.

Slash! As though his Master heard his thoughts, the strikes became stronger and stronger. All the hatred, all the dark, suppressed emotions now poured out of the decent Knight.

Integra liked him. It was the first time any of the Hellsings did. Accursed lot. He – never before experiencing anything like that, never deserving anything like that and never caring for it -

Slash!

Didn't know what to do with it.

He heard a thin voice crying for him.

"Mister Alucard!" He couldn't leave the child in need alone. He felt more loyalty to it than to its father – his 'real' Master, anyway. Yet...

Slash! Tiny snags on the end of the whip tore through his neck. The expensive Persian carpet soaked with blood.

... escaping from the Sir Hellsing's rage was not a good idea.

The child solved the dilemma for him. Heavy oak door creaked and a disbelieving gasp sounded as the half-ripped mass of the vampire's kneeling figure jerked with a slash that took away the already mangled shape of his face.

"No! Papa, no! You mustn't do-"

"Silence." Alucard gave the girl a mazed look as she collected her courage and took a step forth. Apart from what he expected of a child of her age, she wasn't scared of him. It seemed more like she was scared of her own father. Of the cruelty she found he was capable of.

The rests of Alucard's eyes were flood with bloody tears. No being, especially no child should ever have to see something like that. Was it concern in his thoughts? Why? How? He was dead. He was cold.

Safe from all human emotions.

Or wasn't he?

"I have told you to go to your room, Integra. You are a naughty girl. Unable to execute the commands, how do you imagine I will make you my successor! If your mother still lived-"

The girl burst into uncontrollable sobs. It was too much for her. Though, the No-life-king didn't expect her to endure even so long.

"Shh, Integra. It's all right. Don't-"

Slash!

"Stop!" screamed the child with a willpower he would hardly believe.

"I have told you not to talk to my daughter, cursed blood-sucker." spoke Lionel Hellsing without paying any attention to the despair of his only child. He drew his gun.

"I will teach you that my orders are always executed in this house." The rage had given up to a cold, intelligent hatred.

"Papa, don't-"

"Shut up, Integra." A hatred that disregarded who it was aimed against. Hatred that had its own personality and completely shut off the brain.

Lionel Hellsing fired.

Otherwise, Alucard wouldn't care a bit, but he didn't want the girl to have to watch. He would have taken her away, covered her, or at least dodged, but his seals were locked and his body was in such a bad shape that he wasn't capable of a movement fast enough. He awaited the bullet.

It never came.

Three pairs of eyes widened as the frail body of a little blonde stopped the shot. The far too human daughter of Sir Hellsing jumped in the way of the bullet to protect... a vampire.

To protect him.

A mane of curly blond hair swished through the air.

"Integra!" bellowed the father, having awakened from the rage and realising what he had forced his daughter to do. Alucard did all he could to regain enough fixity to at least crawl. A shove by shove he reached the dying infant. The shot tore through its lungs. There was nothing anyone could do for her. Anyone but him, of course, but... no. After what she saw he would rather let her die in peace. Azure eyes pierced him.

"-ster Alu- Tell papa, tell papa... he must never shoot good people. Only bad people... Alu- 's good... 'egra 'oves Alucard..." The words became too hard for her to speak. He felt her pain, and it was worse than thousand nights of a Hellsing's rage.

"Get away from my daughter you filthy Monster!" Alucard heard the tender creature breath out last time.

"You murdered her! You murdered my daughter!" Then the first kick hit his partly-regenerated face. And second thrust him away from the dead child. He didn't count them; there were far too many.

When finally the Sir Hellsing didn't have enough power to smash the broken shape of the vampire anymore, he bent down, took the body of the girl in his arms and left the room. A small pool of virgin blood remained spilled on the carpet. It took him a very long time until he forced himself to feed on it. Even the small amount helped him slowly, very slowly recover.

He could recover. Unlike her. Unlike the sweet little Integra.

The No-life-king kneeled, freely, on the floor and in his cold, eternal hand took a blue, with red blotches marked, ribbon.

Alucard arose in his full height.

"I will not let you destroy another innocent child. I will not let you, Hellsings, spread around the world and in the name of humans obliterate all that it means! Just wait... One day I'm going to get you... Master."

His right hand squeezed as he phased away from the office of Sir Lionel Hellsing.

A.N: Well, I doubt you really en**joy**ed. I was **very** close to crying when I was writing the end. But, if you did, please, let me know. Thanks.

Brynn


End file.
